Saga: Through The Years
by rockrose
Summary: This is a fic involving Rory & Logan's lives in the future. It is not a Rogan.
1. Irony

Disc: I don't own GG.

AN: This is a lot different from what I usually write. I have a description of it on my blog. There will be other chapters in this. This is not a Rogan, but it has both Rory & Logan in both chapters. It's hard to explain. The chapters will all have some time in between them. Most likely, there will be a year or more in the story between chapters. Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 1- Irony

Logan Huntzberger was beyond bored. He was 26, the CEO of Huntzberger Media, and hated his life. He hated these damn society parties. He hated his job. He hated living in Paris for the past three years. He hated his pretty, dumb wife.

While Logan was utterly miserable, his father was thrilled with the job Logan had done in Paris at the newly acquired newspaper. His mother was delighted with his wife's party throwing abilities. His wife was satisfied with his bank account.

He swirled his scotch around the glass lightly. He looked around the room at the boring business men and their pretty, dumb trophy wives. He had only been back for a week now. This was his first party amongst the Harford social set in three years. He listened idly as some men were talking to him about business. He really couldn't care less.

"I'm telling you, that company is taking off fast. If you want a good investment, they're it." A man named James- or was it John?- told him.

He simply nodded.

Logan had all out changed since college, and he knew it. He hadn't spoken to Colin, Finn, or the rest of the LDB in years. He had simply drifted away from everyone he truly cared for when he allowed his family to turn him into the one person he hated more than anyone else; his father.

As Logan was contemplating the hell that was his life, something made him look up. He heard a laugh float across the room. This was not just any laugh; it was **her** laugh. _'What would she be doing here?'_ He wondered, as he began to look around the room, searching for the direction that magical sound had come from.

He blinked in shock when he saw a little group in a corner near the study. In the corner were Finn, Colin, Seth, and **her**. Rory was standing there, chatting up his old buddies, looking as if she belonged there. She fit.

Logan quickly excused himself from the group he was standing in. His father shot him a look, wondering what was wrong with him. Mitchum frowned when he realized what had caught his son's attention.

Logan made his way over to the group in the corner, pausing on the way for another drink. As he got closet, Colin looked up and saw him. He elbowed Finn, who also looked up. They shared matching shocked expressions.

"What, no sub parties these days?" Logan teased, standing beside the group now.

Rory and Seth shared a quick glance, looking up and smiling politely.

"Not in years. We would actually be missed at these things now." Colin told him, shaking his head. "It is unfortunate though. Standing here, we have to at least act interested when our parents show up."

"So… it's been a while. How's everyone been?" Logan asked them, noticing that they all seemed rather distant and uncomfortable with his presence.

"Great! My divorce is finally finalized." Colin told him, smiling.

Logan's jaw dropped. "You were married?"

The group just laughed. "Yep, biggest mistake I ever made. Thank God for pre-nups."

Logan nodded. He had truly missed a lot.

"Congratulations on your marriage." Seth told Logan.

Logan sipped, taking a hearty sip of his drink. "It was arranged."

The group nodded in understanding. They all knew since he graduated and started to change that his wife would not be someone he loved.

"What about you, Ace, a husband yet?"

Rory smiled a brilliant smiled, lifting up her left hand and showing it to him. Seth put him arm around her, and they shared an intimate smile.

"These two have been in a bloody fairy tale marriage for almost two years now. Down right disgusting. Everyone else is cheating and getting divorced, and these two are rubbing their happiness in everyone elses's faces. Thank God it's not contagious. Then how would a divorce attorney such as myself survive? Oh, the horror!" Finn exclaimed, shacking his head in mock horror.

Logan was thoroughly floored. Rory- his Ace- was married to his long time friend.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order for you as well." Logan said, pausing, "I never would have thought you would give up journalism to be a wife. Well, if you'll excuse me, I need another drink." At that moment he wanted nothing more than to get away from their happy little group.

Later that night as Logan was lying in bed, he couldn't get the only woman he ever really loved out of his mind. His Ace had married a college buddy of his. He simply could not get over it.

Seth and Rory seemed like the most ill-matched couple he could imagine. Seth was a science geek and Rory was his Ace Reporter. Now she appeared to be the society wife she never wanted to be. He couldn't help but feel resentful that she was willing to give up her career for Seth, but not him. With those thoughts disturbing him, he eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning he arrived at the office, glad to be there only because he was away from the cold mausoleum he called home. The fact he could fuck his secretary between meetings was also a plus. Lord knew he didn't like to touch Katy, his wife, more than he had to. As soon as she had an heir, he intended to move to a separate room. She was cold and unfeeling; just like the other society wives.

He looked at a memo, frustrated to see that Christina Haden turned in her resignation. Christina had worked for the paper for years, though Logan hadn't had a chance to meet her since his arrival last week. She was one of their best writers. Christina was well known for her witty, semi sarcastic columns, and had a large following of readers. His father would not be pleased to know that one week after Logan arrived she left.

He quickly made his way to her office, intending to keep her on staff. To say he was shocked at who he faced in her office would be a grand understatement.

"Rory?" He croaked out, staring at her in confusion.

"I go by Christina at work."

"What the hell?"

Rory Edison simply stood there, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Why are you resigning?" He finally asked, pacing around her office.

Her next words chilled him to the core. "I'm pregnant."

"You and Seth…" He trailed off, not sure where he was going with his words.

"My husband and I are very happy, and we decided to start a family."

He was dumbfounded. "You never wanted that before. You would never allow your husband to dictate your career."

Rory shook her head, laughing at him. "First, it's none of your business. Second, I am not giving up a career. I'm simply working from home. I already have two novels published. I will be an author and a mother instead of a reporter. It was my choice, by the way."

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "You've changed."

"Very much, though not as much as you have."

As Logan looked at the beautiful, smart, successful woman in front of him, he realized he wasn't over her. She was married, carrying her husband's child. She had a career. She was happy. Happiness, now that was an emotion he hadn't truly felt in years.

"Good luck and congratulations." He muttered, turning around and quickly going back to his office.

He had never felt colder and more alone. He knew why no one in high society knew about Rory's job at the paper. They wouldn't understand. If she had a pen name, then no one would suspect, and she could fulfill both the role of the society wife and the journalist.

He knew he would never forget her. He would always look back and remember that at one time, with her, he was happy and loved. He would never stop regretting what might have been. In the end, he sold his soul to his family for money while she refused to. She stood her ground, and got everything she wanted. It was pure irony.


	2. Six Weeks

AN: This will not be a Rogan, **but** the entire fic won't be as sad as the first few chapters. This fic has already been all planned out. I'm sorry to all you Rogan lover's out there. If you want to hang in there and continue to read this fic, I promise the ending is happy. There will only be about 6 or 7 total chapters to this. Anyways, please read & review. I want your opinions on this. Thanks to everyone!

Six Weeks

He hadn't seen her in almost a year. Not since she told him she was pregnant. He skipped parties he knew she would attend. His reason was simple: He couldn't handle seeing her belly swollen with another mans child growing inside her.

He threw himself into his work more than ever. The only time he spent with his was time he used to try to impregnate her. One heir: That's all it would take. Then his family would finally get off his back. The pressure would be off. Once there was an heir, Logan would be free to do whatever he wanted- discretely, of course.

Tonight however, there was still no heir. His excuses had worn thin. He was going to a party, and he knew she would be in attendance. Tonight, he would go and smile. He would mingle. He would watch Rory and Seth play the perfect fucking Hartford society couple. Just the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. At least he never had to see her when she was pregnant…

_Logan was sitting at the dining room table, drinking his orange juice as he ate his breakfast, skimming the paper. It was Sunday. Sunday, April 27th to be exact. He was only home instead of at work at his father's insistence. _

_Mitchum had insisted that Logan spend a bit more time with his wife, "working on a family," as he had put it. In other words, Logan was to fuck his wife more often than his secretary until there was an heir. _

_He picked up his orange juice and continued to read the paper. The contents on the next page caused him to choke._

_Katy walked in the room in time to witness her husband's choking. "Logan, darling, are you alright?" She asked him, concern evident in her voice._

_There were times when she thought he really didn't love her. She knew he didn't love her when they married. It was arranged, after all. She certainly didn't love him when they first married. But he had grown on her. _

_When he would work late, never coming home, she wondered if something was wrong with their marriage. Then he would go and do something so sweet, like staying home from work for the day, and suggesting they start a family. Then all her concerns would be forgotten._

"_I'm fine." Logan told her, glaring viciously at the paper, as if it were a snake. _

_Once Katy had left the room, he read the article:_

**_Scott Declan Edison was born to Seth and Lorelai Edison on Friday, January 25th. The baby was born at Hartford Memorial Hospital, weighing in at 7 pounds, 4 ounces, and was 21 inches long. _**

_The article went on to mention a few facts about Seth and Rory, along with both their families. Along with the article was a picture of the "happy couple" at the Gilmore Gala last December. Logan threw down the paper when he saw the picture of a happy Seth with his arm around a very pregnant Rory's waist. _

That was six weeks ago. Now, in the middle of March, he had to go to a society function that he knew they would be at. He took a deep breath and grabbed the bottle of scotch. He figured he may as well fortify himself for the no doubt difficult evening ahead.

-GG-

Later that evening, Logan and Katy walked in the Thompson mansion together, smiling at everyone. Katy's smile was real and happy to be around her friends; Logan's was forced and bitter.

He quickly made his way over to his brother in law, Josh. They stood together, sipping scotch and making small talk.

Logan was looking around the room while he talked with Josh. He held in a gasp when his eyes met the sapphire blue pools of Rory's eyes. He smiled politely at her, and then turned back to Josh. The brief moment their eyes had met bore into his mind. Those eyes were always his undoing. They haunted him.

He would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night from a dream. The dream was always the same… her face was faded, but those eyes- her eyes- followed him.

He knew he had to get over it. It wasn't as if he sat in front of the television with a pint of Rocky Road and cried his heart out over her. No, it was more of a bitter regret mixed with anger and frustration. The anger was at him; the frustration was at the situation.

-GG-

Rory's eyes met Logan's, and she smiled politely before turning away. She walked over to her husband, who was standing by Finn and Colin.

"Honey, there you are." Seth said, pulling her closely to his side. She smiled up at him.

"Here I am."

"Where did you go? Emily was looking for you earlier."

"I was talking to Stephanie and Rosemary near the bar. Steph's mother was walking over towards us, so I made a getaway back here." She replied, leaning a bit closer into him.

He nodded. Stephanie's mother was one of the biggest gossip queens in Hartford. Rory simply didn't like the woman.

-GG-

The two men continued their boring small talk until Mitchum came up, requesting to speak with Logan. Josh nodded, and walked away, leaving Logan with his father.

"What can I help you with father?" He asked, a bored expression on his face, his tone dull.

Mitchum grinned. "That's easy. Continue the family line. Then I'll leave you alone. All you need to do is give the Hunztberger family their heir. That's it. Then I'll resign, and you can run everything all on your own. You have full say in the business and in your life. Well, as long as you don't disgrace our family."

Logan raised an eyebrow. His father had been on his case for sometime now about an heir, but he realized then that an heir truly was the key to his freedom. It wouldn't make him happy, or change his life, but at least he could be miserable on his own terms.

He nodded. "I'll think about it."

Mitchum nodded. He knew his son hated his life. He would do more than think about it.

Logan continued to think about what his father said for the rest of the night. If he had an heir soon, he would be able to bury himself in his work. He would never have to worry about pleasing his family again. He would of course have to smile at a function every once in a while, but nothing major.

When Logan and Katy got to their mansion, he began to slowly kiss her neck, pulling her flush against him. She sighed, loving it when her husband wasn't concerned with work.

He led her up to their bedroom, quickly closing the door behind them and leading her to the bed.

"Darling…" She began, pushing him away slightly.

"Hmm…"

"I need to… tell… you… something." She gasped.

He pulled away. "Can it wait?"

She smiled. "I was waiting for the perfect time, when you weren't busy with work. I'm pregnant."

Logan stood up. "Pregnant?" He smiled widely. "This is perfect."

She nodded. "Yes, it is. I'm six weeks along. Remember that day in January that you didn't go in to work? Well…" She broke off, smiling again.

Logan nodded, thoughts racing through his head. He would keep her happy for the next seven and a half months, making sure his heir was ok. Then he would be free.

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "You look tired. Get some sleep. You are sleeping for two now. We need to take care of the baby." With that being said, he left the room to go to his home office, smiling madly all the way. He spent most of his time in his office not only because of work, but because it was the only place in their house that wasn't cold and unfeeling. He couldn't think of a better place to celebrate in their mausoleum than his office.

Once in his office, he grabbed some scotch and a cigar. Sitting in his chair, he placed his feet up on his desk. He finally had full control of the business and his family. The power he gave up everything- including Rory- for was finally his.

-GG-

A few miles away Rory and Seth were walking into their home. While it was a large mansion, like all the others in their neighborhood, it was a home. There was warmth surrounding the entire place. Many people commented specifically about that when they would have company over for dinners or parties.

"Seth." Rory smiled wickedly at her husband, grabbing his arm.

"Rory." He responded, looking at her curiously.

She began to lead him upstairs to their bedroom. Once inside, she kissed him passionately.

"What's today Seth?" She asked, between kisses.

"What?" He was thoroughly confused.

"The date. What is it?" She stepped slightly away from him, smirking.

"Ummm… March 10th?"

She nodded. "Yes. March 10th. Any significance?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. Then, it hit him. "Oh, Scott is six weeks today. I'm sorry Ror, I didn't mean to forget. Wow, can you believe we've been parents for six weeks?"

She began to laugh at her husband. He was so cute, yet clueless right now. "Seth… what does it mean for a woman six weeks after giving birth?"

He blinked, looking at her. "Huh?"

"Oh, OH!" He said, shaking his head at his stupidity.

She laughed again.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, taking her into his arms, holding her lovingly.

She nodded, kissing him, as she led him over to the bed.


	3. Luncheons

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

Rory Edison finished hanging the last ornament on the Christmas tree. She stood back and looked at it with a smile on her face.

They had several trees in their house for the holidays. The maid put most of them up. This one was different, though. This tree was in their family room. The only people that ever went in the family room were family and close friends.

This tree was the one that had all the children's ornaments on it, along with the special couples ornament Rory and Seth would pick out each Christmas. It also had ornaments for their Ben, (their cat), and Jerry, (their St. Bernard.)

Seth walked in the room and wrapped his arms around his wife. "You did a wonderful job, as always." He told her, kissing her hair.

She smiled up at him. "You still have to do your part."

He nodded. "Of course." He walked over to the star, and placed it on the top of the tree. He then plugged the tree in, lighting it up.

"Beautiful." He said.

"I agree."

"I'm not talking about the tree." Seth grinned mischievously, sweeping his wife into a passionate kiss.

-GG-

A few miles away Katy Huntzberger was also decorating for Christmas.

"Martha! Martha! Those candle sticks go six inches apart, not five and a half, you insufferable invalid!" She screeched at Mary, one of her maids.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." Mary said, quickly fixing the candlesticks.

Katy huffed and turned on her heel, storming out of the room. "If I want things done correctly I may as well become a servant myself and do them! I swear, when one pays a person a salary, one expects things done correctly the first time, not the tenth!"

She stormed over to the bar and poured a healthy dose of brandy. She had a DAR luncheon to host in two days time, and no one was doing anything to prepare the house correctly.

Katy had been born and raised a Colton. The Colton family came from old money, and she was raised to become a pretty trophy wife. The first time Katy ever landed the biggest anything was when she married Logan Huntzberger.

In high school she never won prom queen or homecoming queen. She never made captain of the cheerleading squad, and never was the most popular. She had always tried, though. Oh, how she tried.

Now, many years after high school, she was married to one of the most powerful men in the country. While that automatically gave her a social standing many were envious of, it still wasn't enough for her. She wasn't president of the DAR. She wasn't at the head of charities. They always picked someone better than her, and she was sick of it. She wanted to be treated the way the wife of a Huntzberger deserved. She wanted the kind of respect her sister in law, Honor, had.

-GG-

Logan Huntzberger quickly fixed his tie before his meeting. He just finished his daily rendezvous with his secretary, and was now running late.

Ever since his son, Michael, was born, things in his life had been much, much better. His father, as per their agreement, stayed out of his life. He let Logan run the company as he saw fit.

Logan wasn't happy. Then again, Logan no longer felt emotions. He had hardened himself over the four years since Michael was born. In a few years, he would be shipping Michael off to boarding school. Then, Michael would go on to Yale. The cycle would continue.

-GG-

Seth looked over and watched as Rory bit her lip, typing quickly. He smiled. His wife played the part of the Hartford society wife to a tee. Yet, she wasn't one. Her grandparents and his family were thrilled with the life they led.

Seth ran his families company, Edison Tech. They came from a long line of famous scientists. Edison Tech was currently leading the market in new and innovative inventions. He had over a thousand patents. Being such a famous inventor had its perks. He was one of the richest men in Connecticut, but he never let that go to his head.

He enjoyed spoiling his wife and two children, Scott Declan, and Lorelai Colleen. Scott was five, and Lola was three. He chuckled softly, remembering how his children got their middle names.

When Scott was born, Seth and Rory asked Finn to be his Godfather. They told him he could pick out the middle name. Lola's Godfather was Colin, and to be fair they allowed Colin to pick out her middle name.

As he broke out of his thoughts, he noticed his wife was still typing. He was glad. She still wrote books in her free time. She had eight books published. Five of those books made the NYT bestseller list. Of course, very few people new that.

The world still knew her as Christina Haden, author and former reporter. Her family and most of her friends still know her only as Rory Edison, society wife and mother of two.

-GG-

It was Wednesday, the day of the DAR luncheon at the Huntzberger's. In just a few hours, the guests would begin to arrive. Katy was nervous. She needed this to go well if she ever wanted to take over as president of the DAR.

-GG-

"Grandma!" Rory said, smiling and giving Emily a hug.

"How are you dear?" Emily asked her, kissing her cheek.

"Wonderful."

"You look it. I love your outfit."

"Thank you. You look wonderful yourself. Are you ready to go?" Rory asked, picking up her handbag as her grandmother led her out to the car.

-GG-

Katy smiled and greeted her guests.

"Welcome! Come in, come in. Martha, take their coats." She smiled, ushering Stephanie VonVortu and Rosemary Calida inside.

Stephanie and Rosemary went on a trip to France in spring of last year. They came back with husbands. Within the month they were both getting divorces and laying claim to chunks of their husband's inheritances. They felt it was only fair since the men had gotten them drunk to agree to marry them.

"Hello Kathy, how are you?" Stephanie smiled falsely, walking inside.

Katy cringed inwardly. She never really liked Stephanie or Rosemary. They were simply rude to her. They always thought they were better than she was, even though she was the one married to a Huntzberger.

As Katy led the women to the sitting room, the doorbell rang again. She excused herself, hurrying to greet her guests at the entrance.

-GG-

Rory took a deep breath as her grandmother- the current president of the DAR- rang the bell.

"Emily, Rory, how wonderful for you to come!" Katy said, a plastic smile plastered to her face.

"Well, yes, it is a DAR luncheon. I have not missed a single one in many years. Where else would I be?" Emily questioned as she raised an eyebrow. She didn't much care for Katy simply because the girl was a social climber. She did come from old money, but her family was not as prestigious as the Gilmore's or the Huntzberger's. She lacked natural grace, and overcompensated by trying too hard.

Rory smiled kindly at Katy. "It's nice to see you again. Thank you for hosting the luncheon in your home."

Rory had nothing against Katy. She and Logan were long over. While she and the girl would certainly never be the best of friends, she was always nice to her.

"It's my pleasure. Please, come in." Katy replied, ushering the two women inside.

-GG-

The luncheon was beginning to die off, and there were only nine women left. Emily and Rory were still there, as were Stephanie and Rosemary. Lisa Randers, Shannon Dyle, Juliet Marin, Tweeny Halpburn, and of course, Katy were all there.

The women were in the sitting room with tea cups, making polite chit chat. Rory looked over at her watch wondering how much longer her grandmother was going to be busy talking to Tweeny.

Rory was currently in a discussion with Stephanie, Rosemary, and Juliet about Colin's latest ex wife. This one left him with a child. Rory and Seth were little Adam McCrae's God parents. She had him stay over at least one night a week, even though he was just a baby, simply so he would be used to having a mother figure in his life.

The door opened, and all the women looked up.

Logan blinked. "Sorry ladies, I just came back for a file I forgot this morning. Don't mind me." He said, moving swiftly into the room, grabbing the file from a stand in the corner. He had to get out of there.

He had long ago stopped pining for Rory. He knew there was not a snow ball's chance in hell for them at this point in their lives. It was just that being in a room with her filled him with regret. He hated feeling anything, especially regret. He shook his head ruefully as he stepped out of the room, with a parting, "Good bye ladies."

She was the only person who could ever make him feel, even after all this time.


	4. Time Moves On

AN: First, thank you all sooo much for the reviews!This is a very sad chapter. At least I think so. The next chapter I'm a bit stuck on, but it should be out as soon as I can finish it. The next chapter will be happier- I promise! Rogan fans- This isn't a Rogan, but I am writing a Rogan fic called Solutions.  
Anyways, Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was time. He had let her have her way long enough. He walked in the front door of his house and shut it firmly. He strode confidently to the sitting room, where she was flipping through a magazine.

"You're home early." Came Katy's cold response. _'What, your whore had other plans?'_ She wondered.

She knew he cheated on her. How could she not know? She would have to be practically blind not to. The saddest part was she didn't really care very much. After all, she was doing the pool boy- and her chauffer. She just liked to throw him a little shit about it.

"My secretary received a call today." He responded, glaring at her as he set his briefcase down.

'_What, she can answer phones and give blow jobs? Wow, talented.'_ She laughed inwardly.

"The call was from headmaster Johnson's office." He folded his arms over his chest.

This caught her attention. Her head snapped up, her mouth opened. "Why did they call you?"

"I told them last time that if they had any more problems to call me. He's going to St. Andrews at the end of the week." He told her, walking into his study.

"You can't." She yelled, anger coursing through her veins.

He turned around and looked at her. "Don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do. I run the house, never forget that. This is all mine. Remember that pre-nup you signed? You're a Huntzberger wife, nothing more. Don't you forget it. Without me, you're nothing."

With that, he walked out of the room.

Katy sat down on the sofa, feeling tears as they started to fall. "He's taking my baby…"

-GG-

Logan sat in his study, looking over the paper work. His son, Michael, was nine years old. He would be sent to St. Andrews boarding school by the end of the week. He had gotten into trouble with his headmaster for pulling a few pranks.

Until now, Katy had gotten her way. He allowed the boy to stay in Hartford for her. But no more. He couldn't have people talking about how Logan Huntzberger couldn't control his unruly son. It simply would not do.

-GG-

"Chris! Come to mommy sweety!" Rory called after her youngest son, Christopher James Edison.

Chris was a three year old ball of energy. He was named after his grandfather and his dad. Rory wanted to name him after her dad because he had become much closer to her in the past decade. Seth wanted to name Chris after himself since Lola got her mother and grandmother's name.

"No!" The little boy yelled, heading to the stairs. Even though the top of the stairs and the bottom of the stairs were both baby gated, she still panicked. She hurried over to him and scooped him in her arms.

"Mommy's got you!" She sang out, tickling his sides as he giggled. "Mommy loves you Chris."

"Love mommy." The little boy responded, melting Rory's heart as she cuddled him close.

Outside, in the large fenced in back yard, ten year old Scott Edison was playing catch with his dad.

"Do you think we could talk mom into it?" Scott asked his dad. He was currently attending Anders Middle School. He was in 5th grade, and he wanted to try out to play on the middle school football team in a few months.

Seth shook his head at his oldest son. "I don't know. She'll be afraid you'll get hurt." He told him, throwing the football, which his son easily caught.

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore. I can handle it."

"I know that. I really do. Your mother is going to be tougher to convince." Seth knew he was starting to cave. He also knew his wife was going to kill him for even entertaining the idea.

"Dad, you can convince her to do anything, you know that." Scott protested, sending the ball back to his dad.

"We'll see." He told him.

His son smirked. He knew 'we'll see' really meant 'As long as your mother doesn't kill me.'

-GG-

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourselves for a few days?" Rory asked, looking at them as she bit her lip, a worried expression on her face.

"Honey, I love you. The kids love you. We are ok. If your publisher needs you in California for a few days, then that is fine. Now go before you miss your flight." Seth told her, handing her the bag and kissing her.

She looked at her family with a pained expression. Her published called a few hours ago and needed her to fly out to California immediately. Apparently there was some sort of problem that could only be handled on the other side of the country.

"Lola, will you really be ok with the boys?" She asked her eight year old daughter as she gave her a large hug.

"Mom! I'm fine… go!" Lola told her, ushering her out the door.

Rory stopped to look at her beautiful daughter. Lola had bright blue eyes and dark hair with fair skin, just like her mother. Her nose was often stuck in a book, and she loved junk food and caffeine.

She turned to look at her oldest son. Scott had dark hair and green eyes, just like his father. He enjoyed sports and science. As much as Lola resembled Rory, Scott resembled Seth.

She turned to her youngest. Chris. He was a mixture of the both of them. He had aqua colored eyes and dark hair. His mother's nose and his fathers chin. He was highly active, but he was still a good little boy.

Rory kissed them each one more time, lingering slightly when she kissed Seth.

"I'll call tonight." She told them all.

"GO!" Seth and Scott yelled, shooing her out the door.

She walked to the car that was waiting to take her to the airport, feeling sad. She knew it was only for a few days, but it still broke her heart to be away from her children. She could never imagine being apart from them on a permanent basis.

-GG-

Katy stood sniffling in the airport, hugging Michael.

"Good bye sweety." She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The little blonde haired, brown eyed boy looked up at his father.

"I'm sorry father." He told him, looking down in a quiet voice.

Logan looked down at his son. Michael was a miniature version of Logan. Looking at pictures of when Logan was younger, people could hardly tell a difference in the two.

"You're learning your lesson. Just don't screw this up." He told the boy, glancing at his watch.

"We put you on commercial because you may not always have the jet with you. You need to learn to take commercial flights, horrid as they are." He told his son.

The little boy nodded, his lip quivering.

-GG-

Rory sat in the waiting area, waiting for her flight to be called. She enjoyed people watching; it gave her material for her books. She wasn't seeing anything of much interest until she noticed the blonde man in the expensive suit, towering over his son.

As the airport was not very crowded at the moment, she was able to hear their conversation.

"_I'm sorry father."_

"_You're learning your lesson. Just don't screw this up."_

Rory held in a gasp. She hadn't spoken more than a polite hello and goodbye to Logan in the past thirteen years. She always knew he was destined to become his father, but she never realized to what extent.

The Logan she knew in college would never have treated a child- his child, like that. Then again, the Logan she knew in college had been for all intents and purposes dead for the past thirteen years.

She felt tears welling in her eyes. She was so lucky to have Seth. He was a wonderful husband and father. She loved all his quirky habits. She loved that he was a "Science Geek." She couldn't imagine her life without Seth and their children- and to think, when she first met him at her first LDB event she barely gave him a second thought!

It wasn't until after Logan left, when Colin and Finn were setting her up on blind dates, that she and Seth met. Colin decided to set them up together. They could hardly believe that neither realized before what a perfect match they were.

A few months into their relationship his parents wanted to meet her. She was very nervous about high society families after her ordeal with Logan's family. She was pleasantly surprised to find that his family thought they were wonderful together. Of course, it helped that they let them think she wasn't working.

She heard her flight being called, and considered not boarding. She glanced over at Logan's son, who was being told that it was time to leave. She really just wanted to go home and make sure her children knew how much they were loved. Sighing, she got in line to board the plane anyway. She would just have to make sure the business got resolved quickly so she could get back to her family.

She sat in her seat, and watched as the stewardess led the little boy to the window seat next to her.

His shoulders were slumped, and he was shaking.

'_He's so scared.'_ She realized. She grabbed her bag and dug out several packages of candy.

"When I'm upset I have to wallow. My mom made me, and I make my kids. It's tradition. Wanna wallow?" She asked, giving him a soft smile as she handed him some candy.

The little boy looked up at her. He cocked his head to the side. "I'm not supposed to take candy from strangers."

Rory laughed. "That's very good advice. I'm Rory Edison. And you are?" She asked, giving him her hand to shake.

"Michael Huntzberger." He gave her a hearty hand shake.

"Now we're not strangers. So I repeat: wanna wallow?"

Michael gave her a smile and grabbed the skittles.

Throughout the flight, they continued to talk. He told her all about his pranks that he was being sent away for.

'_Logan, that hypocritical bastard. If people were sent away for pranks, he would have been exiled long ago!'_

Rory told him about her children and her life. She even included a couple of the tamer LDB stunts from college- not specifically mentioning the LDB, of course. She thought it ironic, here she was telling him about the LDB, when someday he would be in it himself.

When the plane landed she gave Michael a hug. "Good luck sweety."

"Thanks Rory." He told her, smiling.

They got off the plane, and she watched as he walked over to a driver in a uniform, standing there with a sign that said Michael Huntzberger.

She watched as the little boy walked out of site. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Sydney?...I'm sorry, I can't leave my family right now… that's fine if the publishing date gets pushed back…we'll wait until you're in town…yes…uh huh… my family needs me… ok… you too…bye." She hung up the phone and walked to the ticket counter, booking the next ticket back to Hartford.


	5. The First Summer at the Vineyard

AN:**THANK YOU for all your reviews!** I love them! I appreciate them sooo much. Really, I wasn't sure about this fic, orthe way I was writing it, but your reviews helped a lot. So thanks! The long AN will be at my blog.

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Rory Edison cheered, clapping her hands at her kids.

"Mom, put the coffee down." Lola told her seriously, her eyes wide.

"Lola! Blasphemy!"

"I swear, you're more like Nana Lorelai every day." She told her mother, shaking her head.

Rory simply laughed, "Just remember that you're a Lorelai, too. So one day, you'll be just like us! Now let's go, we can't miss your brother's game!"

Rory quickly ushered fourteen year old Lola and nine year old Chris out to the BMW.

"Isn't dad coming?" Chris asked from his seat in the back.

"He's meeting us there. He needed to sign some papers at the lab, but he promised he won't miss your brother's big game." Rory informed her youngest as she quickly pulled out of her large driveway, hurrying to Chilton.

-GG-

Scott Edison made his way out of the locker room to meet his parents. His shoulder was aching more than usual. He rubbed it lightly, shaking his head. When he slid into home base he did so on his shoulder- probably not the smartest move he ever made.

"Are you ok?" His mother asked as soon as she saw him.

He laughed. "Yes mom, I'm fine."

She nodded, biting her lip. She saw that her son wasn't feeling well.

"Are you going out with the guys tonight?" His dad asked him.

Scott thought about it. They had just won their last game of the season. They were now the state champs. He really should go out and party with his friends, but his shoulder really was killing him.

He was about to say no, but realized his parents would find that suspicious. They would know he was in more pain than he was letting on, so he decided to go.

"Yeah, for a while at least." He told them, nodding.

"Ok sweety. We'll see you tomorrow." His mom told him, giving him a hug. "Congratulations by the way. We're proud of you."

"Thanks." He replied.

"I guess you didn't do too bad." His little sister teased.

"What was that, an almost compliment? Do you have a calendar to mark this monumental event on?" He mocked.

Lola rolled her eyes.

"Ok guys, let's let Scott get back to his friends." Seth told his family, ushering them to the parking lot. "Good job Scott." He told him.

"Thanks dad." Scott nodded, smiling.

-GG-

Two days later the family was packing for their annual family vacation. This year, they had decided to stay in their house at the Vineyard. They hadn't been there in a few years, and after last year's summer in Europe and the year before that visiting amusement parks all over the country, relaxation closer to home was just what they needed.

"MOM! Have you seen my new swim suit?" Lola screamed, frantically searching her room.

Rory rolled her eyes as she helped Chris pack his bags. "YES! It's in the first suit case that you already packed!"

"Oh. Thanks!" Came the sheepish reply from a few rooms down the hall.

"Girls." Chris muttered, shaking his head.

Rory laughed at her son. "What's wrong with girls?"

"You need too much stuff!" He told her, rolling his eyes.

She simply shook her head and left the room in search of her husband.

She walked down the basement stairs, knocking on the door to his at home lad before going inside. She rolled her eyes when she saw him standing at a lab table, deep in thought.

"Seth James Edison! You are going to step away from your work and not think about it for the next month, understood?" She asked him, frowning.

Seth looked up at his wife, whose hands were on her hips and looking at him as if he were one of their children, and smiled.

"I will in just a minute. I just need to finish this last-"

"No." She told him simply, shaking her head.

"No?"

"No." She reiterated.

"But-"

Rory walked over to him and wrapped her arms around her husband of the past nineteen years. "You have been swamped with work for the past two months. Now I understand that you had a big project. But that project is done now, so it's family time. Ok?"

She didn't give him a chance to respond- she simply began to kiss him until he forgot all about his work.

After a few minutes she pulled away, needing air.

"What work?" He asked, pulling her close again.

-GG-

Katy sighed and walked into their house at the Vineyard. She was not looking forward to the summer at all. Logan of course was too busy "working"- i.e.: screwing around free from her for a few months- to come to the Vineyard.

He told her he didn't want her to be lonely, so he invited Shira to go with her. Katy hated her wretch of a mother in law with a deep passion. Shira thought the entire world revolved around her, and ruled the family with an iron fist. She was constantly belittling Katy, highlighting every flaw and mishap. Katy didn't know how she would handle the next month with her.

Thankfully, Michael was allowed home for the summer. At least she would be able to spend some time with her son.

She walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of brandy. She knew she would need it if she was going to have to deal with Shira.

-GG-

"Come on Michael, I have friends I want to introduce you to." Joy Madison told her younger cousin.

"Why would I want to meet your friends?" He asked her, a bored look on his face.

Joy rolled her eyes. The sixteen year old girl looked exactly like her mother, Honor. "Because, if you don't make friends then you'll be bugging me all summer. And you're not going to bug me. So, your options are make friends or stay home with mommy. Which would you choose?" She asked him, her hands on her hips, glaring.

"Fine." He told her, shaking his head. Being anywhere with anyone was easier than being around his family.

-GG-

"Bye mom!" Lola yelled, running out the front door catching up with her Scott.

"So where are we meeting Joy at?" Scott asked her at the end of the drive.

"The café. She said she has someone she wants us to meet." She told him, leading the way.

They walked the short distance to the café, both happy to be out of school and free from obligations for the rest of the summer.

"JOY!" Lola called, seeing the older girl standing and talking with a blonde guy around their age.

"LOLS!" Joy squealed, quickly making her way over to Lola.

They shared a huge hug, and then Joy gave Scott a quick hug.

"I'm so excited! This is going to be a great summer!" Joy exclaimed, a smiled lighting up her face.

Lola simply nodded in agreement.

"Come on, I need to introduce you guys to my cousin, Michael." Joy took Lola by the hand and Scott followed the two girls. She led them over to a blonde haired guy standing by himself, watching them.

"Lols, Scott, this is my cousin, Michael Huntzberger, he's fifteen. Michael, this is Lola and Scott Edison. Lols is fourteen and Scott's sixteen." Joy informed them all, making the proper introductions as her mother had taught her.

Lola was unable to look away from Michael. He had blonde hair, and his eyes were a chocolaty brown. She could simply get lost in his eyes.

When Joy started to talk to her about summer plans she reluctantly looked away from him, not wanting to be caught staring.

Michael looked at the brunette girl in interest. Apparently the guy beside her was her brother. She was definitely cute. Her blue eyes were the same color as his mother's sapphires. When she smiled at Joy her entire face lit up.

"So, you're fifteen?" Her brother asked him.

"Yeah," Michael nodded, looking away from Lola. He didn't want her brother to catch him staring at her.

"I've never seen you at Chilton, do you go to Windell?" Scott asked him, referring to the only other private school near Hartford that met the standards of the elite.

"No, I'm currently at Deerfield. Before that it was Groton, and then of course there was Riverview, and about a dozen or so others." Michael smirked. He made it a point to get himself kicked out of as many schools as possible. He knew it pissed his father off to no end.

Scott nodded in understanding. A lot of his friends left after elementary school for boarding schools and did the same thing. Their parents simply didn't care about them, so they tried to make life as difficult as possible for them. He, Lola, and Chris were lucky. Their parents at least cared. Of course, Uncle Colin and Uncle Finn cared about their children, too.

Both Colin and Finn were doing single parenthood. Colin had been married several times, each to a woman flakier than before. He had two children; both had different mothers. Adam and Casey both stayed at their house a lot. Scott realized that the only real mother figure in Adam and Casey's life was his mom.

Finn had gotten a red headed bartender knocked up. None of the adults wanted the kids to know what was going on, but they were smart. Years of living in Hartford had trained them to snoop for information. Apparently, the girl didn't want to be a mom, but Finn couldn't stand for what would probably be his only child to be aborted. Finn apparently paid the woman to have the kid and then sign over custody. As a thank you Finn bought gave her a bar out in California.

It turned out that the baby ended up being twins: Leigh and Leo. They were five years old. Leigh was three minutes older than Leo. They also stayed over at the house a lot and Rory made sure to give them plenty of attention. She explained to Scott the time he asked about it that they needed a mom in their lives. At least once a week- usually more often- Leigh, Leo, Adam, and Casey all stayed at their house.

The boys both turned their attention to the girls who were looking at them expectantly.

"What?" Scott asked, shrugging.

"Weren't you listening?" Lola asked, giving him a look of annoyance.

"Not really."

"We are going shopping. Are you guys coming with us?" Lola asked them.

Scott was about to decline, but before he could open his mouth Michael was shrugging, and saying, "Sure, I mean, you'll need someone to carry your bags and all."

Lola smiled at him and began to lead the way to the shops. Scott rolled his eyes, looking at Joy. "Why do I have the feeling this could be a long summer?"

Joy laughed. "Because she's your baby sister and my younger cousin is drooling after her as they walk into a swim suit shop."

"LOLA! Wait up!" Scott yelled, hurrying after them as Joy dissolved into giggles.

"This is going to be a fun summer." She muttered to herself, hurrying to catch up.

-GG-

Logan Huntzberger rolled off of his secretary, exhausted.

"So, are you spending the summer with your family?" She asked after she had caught her breath.

He smirked. "No way in hell."

Lisa grinned. She knew her boss hated his wife with a passion. "And why not?"

"Because I actually want to get laid." He laughed, standing up to go take a shower.

-GG-

The next night Lola stood in front of her full length mirror trying on different outfits. She was going to a beach party with Scott, Joy, and Michael and she wanted to look her best.

Rory peered into the room, smiling at her daughter.

"I have no clothes!" Lola growled, stomping her foot in exasperation, flinging her arms around as she surveyed the thousands of outfits lying across the room.

Rory couldn't contain the laugh that escaped as she watched her daughter have a melt down.

"MOM! How can you laugh at a time like this? I have no clothes! You don't buy me clothes! I need clothes! Mom!" Lola babbled, biting her lip.

Rory began to laugh even harder as she walked over to Lola and gave her a hug. "You have more clothes than anyone I know- me included! So, who's the boy?"

"What boy?" Lola asked, folding her arms and looking away. She really wasn't a good liar. That was one of the many, many traits she inherited from her mother.

"The boy you're freaking out about seeing tonight."

"Nobody."

"Uh huh. So why the melt down?"

"Because you don't buy me any clothes! We've been over this before." Lola stomped her foot again, pouting.

Rory walked over to the phone and picked it up, handing it to her daughter.

"What?" Lola questioned her, looking at the phone.

"Call Joy."

"Why?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "So she can come over here and help you find an outfit. I would offer to help, but I know you'll insist that you have nothing since I don't buy you anything, and well, at least this will be easier."

Lola thought about it for a moment before nodding and dialing.

-GG-

Ten minutes later Joy burst into Lola's room, eyes widening in shock.

"What happened?" She cried, looking around at the huge mess.

Rory laughed. "She has nothing to wear."

Joy looked at Rory like she was crazy. "You are aware that she has even more clothes than I do, right? And I have more clothes than anyone I know except Lols here."

Rory nodded, walking out of the room. "Tell that to Lola."

After Rory shut the door Joy put her hands on her hips, looking over at Lola. "Well Lols, what's the deal?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "I just don't have anything to wear tonight."

Joy laughed. "Uh huh. Could this sudden obsession with your wardrobe have anything to do with a guy?"

"No." Lola denied unconvincingly as she started hanging outfits back up in her closet.

"Well, then since there's no guy, you don't need help."

"What?"

Joy shrugged. "You have no one to impress, therefore, there's no need for me to help you. So I'll just be going home and finding an outfit of my own, see ya!" She skipped towards the door, knowing Lola wouldn't let her leave.

"WAIT!"

Joy grinned. "I KNEW IT! Who is he?"

Lola looked at the carpet, suddenly very interested in the plush fibers.

Joy's grin got wider. "Well… it's a boy that's here for the summer, that will be there tonight, I know that much."

Lola started to blush.

"And you don't know many guys who are spending the summer here this year. In fact, you know your brothers, and you know my cousin."

Lola turned around, her face now bright red.

"Eee! I knew it!" Joy squealed as she bounced around. She walked over to Lola and grabbed her arm. "Hey, it's ok, I won't tell him."

"You won't?" Lola asked her, looking up and biting her lip.

"No, I won't." Joy promised, shaking her head. She had seen the way Michael looked at Lola. It was the same way Lola looked at Michael. This was promising to be an interesting summer.

-GG-

Scott and Lola walked to the beach together, where they had agreed to meet up with Joy and Michael.

Lola smoothed her short jean skirt. After much deliberation she ended up wearing a blue jean miniskirt. Instead of a regular shirt she opted to wear a tankini. It was a light blue with small white circles on it. The top tied around her neck. She brought a light blue hoodie with her, in case she got chilly. Her blue flip flops completed the outfit.

Normally, she wouldn't go for something so skimpy; she would wear a regular shirt over her bathing suit. But Joy had insisted, so she gave in.

Scott glanced over at his sister.

He knew she had some sort of "melt down" about clothes for tonight. Personally, he thought her outfit was far too revealing. Scott was willing to bet half his trust fund that Joy had something to do with it. He shook his head. He didn't like that his baby sister was growing up. It made him worry, and he didn't like having to worry about her.

-GG-

Michael stood by Joy as she introduced him to various other friends of hers. He nodded and smiled his fake society smile at everyone. He really didn't care to make friends. As long as he was out of the house for the summer, he was ok. It wasn't like he would ever see these people after this summer anyway; by the time school started he would be back at Deerfield, trying to get expelled. It was a game to him at this point.

Joy nudged him and excused them from the group, and he gave her a look of annoyance.

"What?" He asked as he was dragged across the sand.

"Lols! Scott! Hey!" Joy said, waving as they walked towards the siblings.

Michael flashed Lola a quick smile- a real smile. She seemed like an interesting person, unlike most of the girls he knew.

She wasn't a mindless bimbo; she actually seemed pretty smart. But she wasn't a nerd, either. That combination, along with her gorgeous looks made him want to get to know her.

Lola looked at him and smiled back.

Joy looked at the two staring at each other, and decided to give them a little time to talk.

"Hey Scotty, I want to introduce you to someone. Come on." She told Scott, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away.

"I hate it when you call me that…" Scott grumbled as Joy led him away from the two.

Michael looked at Lola and they burst out laughing at Joy's antics.

"When my cousin wants something she doesn't let anyone stop her." He informed Lola, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I know. We've known each other most of our lives. My mom is friends with Honor… they're in the DAR together. When we were younger Scott and Joy had play dates together. I always tagged along with them. Kinda like the third wheel."

"Well, hey, I'm here this summer, too. So I guess you won't have to tag along anymore. We can keep ourselves entertained."

She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "That sounds good."

"Yeah, it does."

-GG-

"What?" Scott fussed at Joy, annoyed that she took him away from the other two.

"Look at them! They're so cute!" Joy said, leaning against Scott's shoulder as they watched Lola and Michael laugh at something together.

"Yeah… so cute. My little sister being ogled by your cousin. Cute." He said sarcastically, stuffing his hands in his pockets and setting his jaw.

Joy giggled. "Chill out. They're just talking. It's good for him. He needs a normal summer."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, let's go sit down while I tell you the story of Michael." She said, taking his hand and walking with him away from the crowd.

They walked silently, hand in hand along the shore.

Joy sighed. "Michael hasn't lived at home in six years. He was sent away when he nine. I'm not really sure why. I mean, he pulled some pranks, but they were no worse than what you and I have done before. In fact, they were a lot tamer."

"Okay… but I don't get how-"

"Let me finish." She said, cutting him off. She looked up at the star filled sky. She always felt bad for Michael. She was so lucky to have loving parents. Her parents, along with the Edison's, were one of the only happy society couples she knew.

"His home life isn't like ours; when he is home, that is. His parent's are never together, unless it's for appearances. His mom, Katy, is a real bitch. Uncle Logan, well… I don't really know him very well. He's hardly ever in Hartford, and he's never home when he is. Michael doesn't usually come home for holidays, so this summer is a big deal. I just want him to be happy and have a normal vacation, with friends, and maybe even a girlfriend."

Scott looked over at Joy. She was one of his best friends; she was his first friend. Her eyes were filled with pain. He knew she had a cousin, Michael, but she hardly ever talked about him or any of her family other than her parents.

"Come here." He said, pulling her into his arms and holding her as she laid her cheek against his chest.

-GG-

Lola woke up late the next morning. She smiled, remembering the night before.

She and Michael had talked for over an hour before Scott and Joy came back. She got to know about his life; about how he had lived in boarding schools for the past six years. She got to know his favorite movies, music, and food. He loved to read just as much as she did. And he was a fan of Optimum Blue, her Aunt Lane's band. He actually even saw them in concert last year!

She told him about how Lane Rygalski was her God Mother. He thought that was the coolest thing ever.

"Lola! Joy's here!" Her mom yelled from the foot of the stairs, alerting her to get up.

"Send her up!" She yelled back, groaning as she rolled out of bed.

Her door burst open and there stood the fiery blonde. "You're _still_ in bed?" Joy asked as she walked over to Lola's closet, sifting through clothes until she found an outfit and threw it at Lola. "Hurry up, Lols. We're meeting the guys for lunch and then we're going to hang out at."

"Ugg… coffee…" Lola muttered, now annoyed.

"Hop in the shower and I'll have your coffee ready. Hurry!" Joy commanded.

Lola shook her head and looked at her friend in amazement. How Joy managed to create the balance between a chipper, bouncy blonde and a drill instructor she would never know.

She went into the bathroom to get ready for the day, yelling out, "Get my coffee ready!" just before the water in the shower came on.

-GG-

An hour later the girls walked into the café, late for their lunch with the boys.

"Hey guys!" Joy chirped, sliding into a booth next to Scott, leaving Lola to sit next to Michael.

"Hi." Lola smiled, trying not to let Michael know how much their shoulders touching was affecting her. She reached across the table and grabbed her brother's coffee, drinking it.

"Hey addict! Get your own!" Scott growled, glaring at his sister.

Michael started laughing.

"You find our addiction funny? Cause coffee is no laughing matter in our family." Lola told him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You two are not morning people, are you?" He asked, shaking his head at her, his eyes bright with amusement.

"It's inherited from our mom. She's a coffee junkie, and hates mornings." Scott informed him, making a grab for his coffee cup which Lola moved out of his reach.

Michael watched in amusement as the brother and sister bantered back and forth. He was glad he actually had to visit his family for the summer.

-GG-

Lola leaned her head on Michael's shoulder as they sat on beach, watching the waves.

"Can you believe we've already been here for almost a month?" She asked, enjoying the relaxing day.

They had spent every day together since the first day they met. The two had become practically inseparable. He had quickly become her best friend; as she had became his. They often hung out with Joy and Scott, just enjoying the time away from school.

For Michael, this was his first summer of real, true fun. Sure, he went away to exotic places for vacations, but he never just hung out as a kid. If he was with his friends, then they were always hanging out with older kids and getting into trouble. It was their game; see how much trouble we can get into. This summer wasn't about that. This summer was just about Michael Huntzberger finally being able to be Michael. He wasn't worried about being the heir to his father's fortunes; he wasn't worried about pissing his father off. He was finding himself for the first time.

Michael shook his head and put his arm around her. "Your dad leaves in a few days, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He only takes a month off. He will come back for weekends, of course… but he won't be here every day. He has some big project to get started on at the lab, so he may not even be back every weekend. I'm not sure."

"My father is coming for a visit." Michael told her quietly, not looking at her as he said it. He set his jaw and forced himself not to clench his fists.

Lola looked up at him when he said that. She hugged him as she felt him tense. "You don't like your dad, do you?"

"He's not a dad. He's a father. Big difference. You have a dad. Joy has a dad. You have a mom. Joy has a mom. I have a father and a mother."

"I'm sorry." She told him, leaning into him more as she hugged him closer.

He looked down at her and their eyes met. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Scott, Joy and I will make sure you're too busy to be around him much. How does that sound."

"Any time I spend with you sounds great." He told her honestly, as he held her tight. He buried his head in her hair, reveling in the sweet smell of strawberries.

-GG-

Two days later, a Friday, Katy sat back sipping her bourbon and rolling her eyes at her mother in law.

"Yes Shira." She sighed, taking another hearty sip. She had no idea what she had just said yes to. It really didn't matter.

Shira enjoyed throwing parties for her friends that were there for the summer. She had nearly run Katy ragged with all the luncheons and teas they attended. She had no time of her own.

The parties weren't so bad; if only she weren't constantly being belittled by Shira things would be ok.

She glanced up as her sister in law walked in the room. "Honor" She said dryly. Her relationship with Honor wasn't the best.

"Katy." Honor returned, glancing over at her. "Isn't it a bit early to be hitting the bottle?"

Katy glared at her. "Since when is it your business?"

Honor shook her head. "Since you're too drunk to be a mother to my nephew."

With that, she left the house, slamming the door behind her. Shira got up shaking her head and went onto the deck to smoke.

-GG-

Logan took a hearty drink of scotch trying to fortify himself before going to the outer circle of hell, or, as other's called it; his families vacation home on the Vineyard.

His mother had been getting on his case for weeks about visiting the family. His wife could care less where he was going or who he was doing. His father had for the most part kept to their agreement; when Michael was born Logan was given free reign over his life. And he took it.

The person who convinced him to visit for a few days was his sister Honor. She called and demanded his presence for at least a weekend. He finally gave in.

The limo rolled to a stop in front of the house and Logan got out, bracing himself for a weekend of family time.

-GG-

Michael trudged into his house, his heart heavy. He knew his father would be there. He hadn't seen his father in a year and a half, and he wasn't in a rush to change that.

"About time you show up." Came the voice from the other side of the room.

"Hello father. How are you?" Michael asked, his face blank.

When he was around his father he kept a mask on. He protected himself from his father's ridicule and criticism in his own way. When that failed, he got pissed. Getting pissed usually got him sent back early, which was usually a good thing. However this time he didn't want to be sent away. This was _his_ summer. He was enjoying himself. More than anything, he was enjoying Lola.

"Well let's see, I could be enjoying myself away from your mother and my mother, but instead I was summoned by your aunt to this hellacious event called _family time_… God, even the words themselves sound horrid."

Michael smirked, nodding. He could empathize with his father in that respect at least.

"Are you staying out of trouble?" Logan asked Michael, giving him a steely gaze.

"Yes. Just hanging out with Joy and some other friends."

Logan nodded. "Just don't screw up."

Michael nodded back, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. _'Don't screw up.'_ Those were words he heard every time he saw his father.

-GG-

Later that night Lola and Michael were at the beach again. They spent hours every night there, just talking.

"So, you're dad's here."

"Father, not dad. But yeah, he is." He struggled to maintain indifference.

She snuggled closer to him. He looked down and smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. Lacing their fingers together they sat in a comfortable silence.

-GG-

"LOLA!"

Lola's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Scott yelling. "Huh?"

"LORELAI COLLEEN EDISON! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

She sat up, looking around at her surroundings. It was pitch black outside. She was still at the beach with Michael. Apparently, they fell asleep.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" She gasped, fully awake now.

She looked at her brother's face. Even in the moonlight she could see it wasn't it's normal shade. It almost looked a purple shade.

"Sorry? Sorry? Tell that to mom and dad! Now come on!" He hissed, glaring at them.

"You." He said, pointing to Michael, "I'll be talking to you later."

Michael stood up and helped Lola to her feet. He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. "I'm gonna go…"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." She said, biting her lip. She reached out and squeezed his arm before walking away.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Come on, you can talk to your boyfriend later."

"He's not my boyfriend." Lola said quietly, looking down.

She liked Michael. She really, really liked him. The thing was, she wasn't sure how he felt. As they got closer to the house she pushed those thoughts aside.

She saw her parent's angry faces and realized she had much bigger problems to worry about.

"Mom, dad, I can-"

"Inside. Now. We'll talk inside." Her dad told her, his voice low and serious. It was a tone she had never heard him use before.

They walked inside and sat down in the family room.

"Scott honey, thanks for finding her. You can go to sleep now." Rory told her oldest son.

Scott started to walk out of the room, but then stopped and turned around. "Do you guys actually mind if I stay?"

Seth shot him a look. "Why?"

Scott shrugged. "I was the one who found them… I just thought… I can let you know how I found them… or, I don't know. I just think I should be here."

Seth and Rory shared a look. Scott rolled his eyes. He had no idea how his parent's were able to make decisions with each other based solely on looking at each other. No words were needed.

Apparently, they made their decision, because Seth addressed Lola. "It's your choice."

Lola looked at her dad and shrugged. She looked over at her brother and motioned for him to sit by her. "You can stay."

He walked over to the couch across from his parents and plopped down.

Their parents wasted no time beating around the bush.

"Where were you?" Seth asked, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees.

"I was at the beach with Michael, just like I always am." Lola replied, biting her lip.

"And you didn't think to call? Or to come home?" Rory asked, shaking her head.

"No… I feel asleep. It was an accident."

Seth and Rory shared another glance. Apparently, they decided Rory would take it from there.

"You were sleeping?"

"Yeah, we were talking, and it was still light out. And then we stopped talking. We do that sometimes, we just watch the waves. And then next thing I know Scott's yelling."

Rory glanced at Scott. "Talk."

He smiled at his mom and shrugged. "I found them lying down in the sand asleep. Fully clothed. Nothing seemed wrinkled or out of place. No compromising positions."

"Better not have been." Seth muttered, shaking his head. This was too much. This was his baby girl. She wasn't supposed to be sleeping with boys on the beach. She was supposed to play with dolls and ask him to read her bed time stories.

"Mom, dad," Lola said, looking at her parents, "I promise nothing happened. We feel asleep. It was an accident. That's all. I promise. Please trust me."

Seth and Rory shared another look.

Seth cleared his throat. "Your mom and I need a minute to talk." They stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the kids behind.

They went into the kitchen where Rory poured another cup of coffee.

"Well?" Seth asked her, watching as she took a long sip.

She shrugged. "Same thing happened to me when I was 16. I fell asleep at Miss Patty's with Dean. Nothing happened then."

"What do we know about this Michael kid?" Seth asked her, frowning.

She shrugged, looking at him with an amused look on her face. "You don't know who he is?"

"Don't you?"

She nodded.

"Well who?"

He wasn't going to like this part. That much she knew. "He's Michael Huntzberger."

"No. No way." He shook his head. If Logan's son was anything like Logan was, then his little princess would be corrupted by the end of summer.

Rory laughed. "Honey, do we trust our daughter?"

"That has nothing to do wit-"

She stopped him from talking by placing a finger over his lips. "It has everything to do with it."

Seth sighed. "We trust Lola."

She smiled. "Good. Now let's go talk to her and send the kids off to bed so we can go… to bed." She grinned mischievously as she set her coffee cup down, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist and pulling him close to her.

She brought his head down to hers and crashed her lips against his.

"Yeah, bed sounds good." He murmured as she pulled away.

-GG-

Michael quietly entered the house, hoping his father was already asleep.

"Well you're out late."

'_Damn, no such luck.'_

"Yeah, I lost track of time."

"You lost track of time? And what –or who- were you doing to lose track of time?"

Michael stuffed his hands in his pockets, biting his tongue to keep from lashing out. Just because his father had been a player and an ass when he was his age didn't mean he was.

"I was with a friend of mine. Nothing happened. We were at the beach."

Logan laughed sarcastically. "Do you actually expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"Yeah, right. I'm not stupid. Don't you date lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You can't just come in at 2:30 in the morning. You're supposed to be back by midnight. I told you not to screw this up! But no, you can't do that, can you? You're just a fuck up!" Logan roared, taking another drink of his scotch.

'_Think of Lola, think of Lola, think of Lola.'_ Michael chanted to himself. He didn't want to get into a fight with his father and be sent away from Lola. Two more days, then Logan would leave.

Michael shrugged, unsure of what to say without yelling at his father.

"Just get out of my sight." Logan spat, returning to his paper work.

Michael sighed in relief. That was a lot easier than he thought it would be. He began to walk upstairs and bumped into Joy, who had been hiding out on the stairs, listening to the whole thing.

"Michael…" She started to say, her tone soft and concerned. He saw the flash of pity in her eyes and shook his head.

"Forget it. You didn't see anything. You didn't hear anything. Nothing happened. Forget it."

With that he walked upstairs and went to bed, dreaming of Lola.

-GG-

"You are a deplorable ass!"

"WHAT?" Logan roared, turning around to face his sister.

"You heard me!" Honor said, putting her hands on her hips and facing her brother, looking him squarely in the eyes.

He rolled his eyes at her. "And what brought this wonderful character assessment along, dear sister?"

She glared at him, and hissed her reply. "You and your odious wife should have never been allowed to have a child! Michael is a wonderful young man. He doesn't get into nearly as much trouble as you did when you were his age, yet you condemn his every move. Well stop it! I asked you here because I thought that maybe, just maybe, you weren't such a heartless bastard! I was wrong! Just leave here if all you're going to bring is trouble! Let him enjoy the rest of his summer in peace, you ass!"

With that, she walked away, slamming the door.

Logan walked over to his paper work and packed it up neatly. He grabbed his suitcase and called his car service. He only came here because Honor asked him to. Now, he was free to go.

-GG-

"Michael! Wait up!" Scott yelled, jogging to catch up with his friend.

Michael turned around and waited for Scott.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked once Scott caught up with him.

"Look, I'm going to cut to the chase. What's up with you and my baby sister?"

Michael took a deep breath, jamming his hands in his pockets. "What do you mean?"

Scott shot him a look. "Look, I'm not blind, stupid, or oblivious. You and Lola have been flirting all summer. What's going on?" He asked, as they walked into the café together.

Michael shrugged. "I like her. But I don't think she likes me."

"And what if she does?" Scott questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew his little sister like Michael. Hell, everyone knew it. It was obvious. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

"Huh?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "If she does, you hurt her and I hurt you. Got it? She's my baby sister and I'll kick your ass if you hurt her… or touch her inappropriately. Or do anything I don't approve of. Or-"

Michael smirked. "I got it."

"Good."

Michael looked around the café as they ordered. He liked Lola- a lot. He couldn't get her out of his mind. But he knew she would never like him. After all, his home life was seriously fucked up. He didn't live in Hartford; he lived at whatever boarding school his parents were currently sending him to. He couldn't be a good boyfriend for her. It wasn't fair for him to try.

Scott looked and sighed. He didn't like the idea of his baby sister dating. He hated it in fact. But, if she were to date, at least Michael wasn't an ass. He wouldn't hurt her.

"She does."

"What?"

"She likes you, too."

Michael looked down at the table in shock. Now that he knew she liked him, what was he going to do about it?

-GG-

The four teens lay on the sand together, watching the waves.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Scott asked.

"Well, it's the 4th of July… grandmother's having a picnic. But I want to just hang out in town and do the whole tourists bit." Joy said, rolling over onto her stomach.

Scott nodded. "I'm in. You guys?" He asked Lola and Michael.

They both nodded.

"I want to watch the fireworks on the beach tomorrow night." Lola told them.

Michael smiled. "We'll be sure to watch the fireworks then."

It was a week and a half after the whole sleeping incident. Michael couldn't get what Scott told him out of his head.

He kept remembering what it was like to wake up with Lola in his arms, even if her brother was the one yelling and waking them up. She was his best friend. But he wanted more. He just had to figure out when to let her know how he felt.

-GG-

The next day Lola was awake before Joy got to her house, which was unusual.

"Wow Edison! You can wake on your own! I never thought I'd see the day!" Joy teased, grinning at her friend.

"I should take offense to that, but I won't."

"Good. Now tell me, since we have time to talk without the boys around, what's up with you and Michael?" She asked, plopping down on Lola's bed.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked, looking down.

Joy rolled her eyes. "Come on. Everyone knows you like Michael and he likes you."

"What? He likes me?" Lola asked, her blue eyes getting wide. She had a crush on Michael since the first day she met him. They had become best friends. She just didn't think he liked her like that.

"Oh my God Lols. You are not THAT oblivious! Are you?"

"You're serious?" Lola asked, sitting on her bed next to Joy. "Oh, my God. You ARE serious!"

"DUH! Everyone can totally tell!" Joy told her, grinning. She and Scott had been watching the two of them flirt and tease each other all month. They were placing bets for who would make the first move. She, of course, had bet that Lola would make the first move. Hence her talking to her now about it.

"What do I do? What do I say?" Lola asked her, panicking.

Joy laughed. "Relax, be yourself. It's ok. Now come on, the guys are waiting. The parade should start soon."

-GG-

Scott and Michael were sitting on a blanket saving their spot for the parade.

"I've never done this before." Michael suddenly said, looking around.

"Done what?" Scott asked him.

"Went to a parade."

Scott's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?" The Edison's went to plenty of parades. They would go visit Grandma Lorelai in Stars Hollow and she would take them to parades. They were always very entertaining.

Michael shook his head. "No parades at boarding school."

The guys fell silent after he said that.

Michael felt the most normal he had ever felt before in his life. He was going to cafes for breakfast and lunch, hanging out with friends without getting in trouble, and going to parades. He was happy. He was just being a normal teenager. He didn't even mind staying with his family. Of course, that was mostly only because his Aunt Honor and Joy were there.

"Hey Scotty, Michael!" Joy said, skipping up to them, decked out in a blue jean mini skirt, red tank top, and red flip flops.

"Don't you look festive." Scott commented, smirking.

Michael's jaw literally dropped when he saw Lola. She wasn't wearing anything incredibly skimpy; she just simply looked beautiful.

Lola was wearing a flowing white skirt that went just past her knees and white flip flops with blue sequins on them. Her tank top was blue. It was just a normal outfit, but it brought out the blue in her eyes making her look stunning.

"You're gorgeous." He told her, unable to look away.

She smiled, blushing. "Thanks."

At that moment, they were interrupted by the beginning of the parade. Lola sat down on the blanket beside Michael, automatically leaning her head against his shoulder.

-GG-

"So how did you like your first parade?" Lola asked Michael as they walked hand in hand towards the boardwalk.

Michael smiled at her. "It was perfect. Of course, you were there with me."

She blushed, biting her lip. He made butterflies go crazy in her stomach. She couldn't help but like him. Joy had told her that he liked her, too. Still, she didn't know what to do.

"Come on, let's go get some food." He said as they walked to where Joy and Scott were arguing.

"What's up guys?" Lola asked them, watching in amusement as her brother and friend argued.

Joy glared at Scott. "Lols, your brother is an idiot."

Lola laughed, rolling her eyes. "Duh. But why?"

Joy placed her hands on her hips, still glaring at Scott. "He thinks we should have hotdogs. I want hamburgers!"

Michael and Lola exchanged a glance and burst out in laughter.

"Is it possible for the two of you to go for more than an hour without arguing?" Michael asked, moving his hand from Lola's to place his arm around her shoulders.

"Guys, let's have both. And soon! I'm starved!"

The others quickly agreed, and they began a cookout on the beach, waiting for the fireworks to start.

Several hours later, they were all still lying on the sand, teasing each other and talking about anything and everything.

"I need funnel cake!" Joy announced, moments before the fireworks were supposed to start in the now dark sky.

Scott glanced at her. "So go get it."

"Now by myself!" She said, shaking her head. She pulled Scott up and started to drag him away. "Have fun you two!" She tossed over her shoulder, smiling mischievously and winking at them.

Michael and Lola both smiled awkwardly. They knew what she was doing.

"So…" She began.

"So…" He returned, smirking at her. They never had this problem. He was never shy or nervous around girls. Even if he was, this was Lola. They were best friends. But he wanted more. He just didn't want to ruin their friendship.

The fireworks started and Lola turned her attention to the sky. "Oooh pretty!" She muttered, smiling softly.

He looked over at her. Her face was lit up with the light from the moon and the fireworks. She never looked more beautiful than she did at the moment.

"Lola." He said, placing his hand on her cheek. She turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his.

She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't find any words. The butterflies were back, tickling her stomach with nervousness. As his lips slowly descended to hers, her eyes fluttered closed.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. It wasn't filled with need or lust; it was just sweet.

When they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes. She smiled. He didn't know what to say. Lola leaned in and gave him another kiss, to which he quickly responded.

"What's going on here?" Scott hissed, coming up to the couple with Joy in tow. Their arms were laden with junk food.

Michael looked at him and smirked as he pulled away from Lola. He held her close to his side. "Just enjoying the fireworks." He said, looking over at Lola, who was blushing, and smiling.

-GG-

The rest of the summer passed quickly. They continued to enjoy the summer, each not wanting it to end. They all stayed away from talk about September. They knew that before school started back up they would all be gone. Before the teens knew it, it was time to go home.

The relationship between Michael and Lola had progressed steadily. They were both crazy for each other. They would talk like they always did, but there was more to it. They also cuddled, and made out. They never took things too far. They both knew that they weren't ready for anything too serious yet. Still, they both cared for each other deeply.

Joy and Scott continued their bantering and hanging out. Scott was much more protective and watchful of Lola since she and Michael got together. He didn't want his baby sister to rush into anything.

While no one wanted to leave the Vineyard, Michael was having the hardest time. Lola, Joy, and Scott would have each other back in Hartford. But Michael, he would be going back to boarding school.

They were all spending their last night together on the beach. They all had permission from their parents to stay there all night. Like so many times before, they were all on the beach, lying down beside each other, just watching the waves. They didn't talk much; they simply enjoyed each other's presence, silently beginning the morning to never come.

Michael looked over and saw that Joy and Scott were sleeping. "Hey Lola, let's go for a walk." He whispered, kissing her softly.

They began to walk along the shore, hand in hand. The moonlight lit a path for them among the shells.

He looked over at Lola, the girl he had come to care so deeply for. He led her over to some large rocks and sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm going to miss you." He told her, kissing her soundly.

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She kissed him back desperately, never wanting to have to let him go.

He pulled away, hating himself for what he was about to do. "We're going to be apart."

"I know." She closed her eyes, wishing the rest of the world away.

He took a deep breath. "If there were any way this could work… it's just… you are at Chilton… I'm at Deerfield, and then wherever I get sent next. We're young…"

She stiffened. Lola had thought this would happen, but to have it happen ripped her heart apart. There was no stopping the tears.

He shook his head, regret filling him. He wiped at her tears. "I am so sorry…"

"I know. I know."

"I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend. The best one I've ever had."

She looked up at him. "You're my best friend, too. And I love you being my boyfriend, but you're right… it…" Her voice cracked and she choked on a sob, "It wouldn't work. But I don't want to lose you completely."

"So we'll stay in touch? Best friends always?" He asked her, a glimmer of hope shining through to their dark situation.

She smiled slightly, "Always."

She leaned in and gave him one last kiss as he held her tightly. For now they were only a summer love, but at least they would always be best friends.

The next morning when they gave each other parting hugs, and made promises of phone calls and emails, they walked away from each other knowing that their story was far from over.

* * *

AN: So there you are. Chapter 5. I didn't want to skim through the ending like that. I really hate the way I jumped from July to the end of summer, but I had no choice. My husband is coming home tomorrow (FINALLY!) and you could all either wait a while for this chapter, or I could go ahead & finish it quickly. So I finished it quickly. I did not take time to edit this. I didn't spell check or reread it for errors or mistakes or stupidity... cause I'm sick of working on this chapter! So please, let me know what you think! 


End file.
